Getting Along
by MusikLuver
Summary: Lily doesn't like James one bit, and James spends his free time figuring out how to change that. But what happens when something beyond their control thrusts them together? LJ
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Getting Along

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

Lily Evans never fancied James Potter too terribly. In fact, she didn't like him one bit, at _all_. He was far too pompous for her liking. Besides, he was such a git.

And anyway, any male who dedicated his life to chasing you around, vying for your attention over anyone else's had to be on the pathetic side.

There were so many faults to him that it was positively ridiculous! He was a rule breaker—something she rather disliked in a man. Honestly, who wanted to spend their time visiting him in detention, or Azkaban when they aged? James was a bully, along with his gang of friends. Granted, Peter was a bit quiet and shy, and Remus seemed to try and stay out of it; but the two of them nevertheless encouraged Sirius and James.

They picked on Severus for no good reason—no, wait, what was it James had said? Oh yes. _"It's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"_ Even if Snape _was_ a toad, that was really no reason to be so cruel.

Far be it for Lily to judge people, but she also knew that Remus was a werewolf from their fascinating conversation after OWLs in fifth year. It didn't really bother her that the prefect was a werewolf. It was more so the things the boys did together _during_ his transformation that upset her. They played jokes; they did things one shouldn't do on school premises…

And what was with this whole obsession thing James had going on for her, anyway? It was a bit stalker-ish, if you asked her. A definite turn-off. Exactly what was the boy playing at; constantly pestering her, asking her out, helping her, defending her, sending her letters? Wasn't he aware of how many girls in the school would die for a bit of attention from him?

His behavior was just disgusting. The way he knew how to aggravate her, and how to charm her…and how he grew on her. Of course, she still didn't like him. Nor would she go out with him by choice. But there were those obnoxious times when James would give up on her for a brief period of time, and date someone else. And naturally, Lily would be jealous that he had stopped trying to make her fall for him to be with some girl who _clearly_ was an anorexic slut.

Not that anorexics were bad! But if they were with James, they were Enemy Number One.

Thankfully though, this time period was quickly over each time, and it was back to the old routine. He would pop out of corners and surprise her, and she'd groan in genuine disgust.

Lily was too smart to give into his phony charms. She knew his type. She was _not_ placed into Ravenclaw for nothing. Gryffindors were foolish people who gave no second thoughts to their actions. It was off and go. They didn't stop to consider the consequences or possible outcomes.

If they did, James would give up.

It was for these mixed emotions she held for James (mostly bad, mind you), that she was shocked to see herself pursuing a relationship with the prat. Holding hands and all.

But Lily Evans knew it had to be done, and she was a girl of her word. …Even if it meant allowing James that sweet victory he had chased since first year.

One word: therapy.

Obsessive bugger.

---

**A/N:** I've changed quite a few things in this story, just so you know. It's to fit my purposes for the plot and such, so please don't review to go "MEH! He's not blah blah! She's not blah blah!" I'm aware that JKR has said that James is a Chaser, and I've seen sites saying both characters were in Gryffindor. I also have read that they didn't hook up until seventh year, but I think (though I'm guilty of it myself) that 7th year Head Boy/Girl stories are cliché. That's just oh well on the factual part. This is my interpretation, and I hope everyone enjoys it.

It's only a prologue for now, but I shalt have my next chapter out within the week. Or so. I dunno, depends on how evil I'm feeling and how long I decide to make you wait. ;p

[_Submitted:_ June 11, 2004]


	2. James And Janine

**

* * *

Chapter 1—James and Janine

* * *

**

"Come on, Lily, just consider it!" James pleaded with her, walking rapidly to keep up with her brisk pace.

_Damn, it's so hard to shake him. He's like a dog,_ she thought disgustedly.

"Absolutely not, Potter," she answered harshly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "When will _'no'_ mean something to you?"

"When it means 'yes'," he answered smartly. "Evans, don't fight this uncontrollable desire you have for me. It's unhealthy," he added.

"What's _unhealthy_, James, is you stalking me," Lily scoffed, and clutched her books closer to her chest. "Furthermore, don't _flatter_ yourself, James. I reserve only the feelings of revulsion and hate for you."

"Ah," he said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair, "but haven't you ever heard of that thin line between love and hate?"

"Oh, I've heard of it. You never fail to remind me," she replied sharply, picking up the pace.

James sprinted forward to cover the distance, and grasped her elbow gently. "_Stop_ walking away from me!" he demanded.

Furious, Lily spun around, her dark scarlet hair whirling around her back like a fan. Pushing a chunk back, she finally addressed the lovesick boy with flashing emerald eyes. "James _Potter_. Stop _chasing_ me around! I don't want anything to do with you! No, I will _never_ go out with you! _No_, we're _not_ meant for each other! And _NO_, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

James leaned against the pillar, unfazed. "Are you quite done?"

Lily growled, and made the movement to start leaving again. Yet again, the ever-infuriating James grabbed her elbow.

"What will you know until you give this—_us_—a chance?"

"Oh, I'll know plenty," Lily assured him grouchily. "Now kindly let me go to the library."

"I'll only follow you there. Just give me a chance, huh?"

"Then I'll go to my room," she persisted. "Now let go of my elbow, or so help me _God_—"

"Fine," James conceded moodily, releasing her. "Have it your way then."

"_Thank you_," Lily said, turning on her heel.

She felt his eyes follow her movements, even down to the gentle sway of her hips, and felt uncomfortable. She didn't even want to _think_ about the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

---

"Seems you can't get _everything_ you want," Sirius gloated loftily, rested in the one-person chair.

James smacked the two legs hanging over the arm of the chair, watching Sirius' head jerk up from the other arm at the smack.

"Don't go taking your anger out on _me_ because some bitchy redhead won't give into you," Sirius said grumpily, fixing himself so that he sat properly.

"The only reason I'm letting you get away with that one is because you're my best mate," James shot back, watching the door.

As though reading his mind, Sirius said, "She's not going to walk through that door. Lily's in Ravenclaw, remember?"

James sighed, and rose restlessly from the sofa. "I need to get out; have some fun. I only wish Remus would come back from that meeting with Dumbledore. Peter's sick, the devil."

Sirius groaned, rising as well. "Moony may be on business, and Wormtail may be indisposed, but damn it to hell if the two of _us_ can't find some fun."

James eyed his dark-haired best friend with a grin. "Maybe we could run into Snivellus along the way, eh mate?"

"Better yet, some girls," Sirius answered mischievously. "I think it's near about time you get your mind off Miss Priss. It's a bit pathetic, I daresay," he taunted.

"Padfoot, I'm warning you…" James growled. "Can I help it if I know what I like? I _don't _lose."

"Here's a different approach, Prongs. Try making Evans a bit…_jealous_. Finding a girl for you isn't the problem. It's _which_ girl will make your fair-skinned beauty as green as her fiery eyes," Sirius grinned, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you say to that?"

James' hazel eyes wandered the room briefly before nodding. "I can deal with that."

Sirius smirked. "Excellent," he hissed, slinging an arm around James' shoulder. "Now besides Little Miss Prefect, which girl has caught your fancy?"

James could tell Sirius was less than thrilled when after ten minutes of pondering, not a single name had been issued.

Nevertheless, his face brightened and he cheerily pointed out, "Well, at least we won't be very picky. It's any girl and go."

James was a bit put off at the enthusiasm Sirius showed for trying to find him a girl to use. In fact, he even felt a sliver of guilt that he may wind up breaking the girl's heart.

"Don't worry about it, we can find you a tramp. I never said it had to be a traditional girl, did I?" Sirius asked, chuckling. "This is really the _least_ I could do with the way you and your family put up with me. By the way—how's your sister?"

He felt appalled at the question, and looked at his friend with a disturbed expression. "Did you bag my _sister_?" James demanded angrily. "Sirius, I swear I'll kill you if—"

"Calm down, Prongs. I didn't do anything of the sort with your sister," Sirius soothed, flipping his hair. "You're a very protective brother."

_Damn right_, James thought.

"Oh," he responded.

Sirius stopped, and flung an arm out to block James' path. "Prongs, I am _hurt_ that you would even begin to think—"

"You did it to Wormtail," James interrupted flatly.

His friend fought a grin, and opted to put his index fingers in front of him. "Yes, but the circumstances were _different_ there," Sirius insisted innocently. "See…Wormtail…he…why, he practically _begged_ me—"

"—to leave her alone," James finished again, folding his arms crisply across his chest. He cocked his head, issuing the challenge for Sirius to B.S. his way out.

His mouth opened, then closed as he searched for a new one, chuckling at James' serious expression.

"Oh, alright, I have nothing, you win. I maintain that Wormtail was being a git, and that was merely to spite him."

James didn't fight his smile, and continued walking. "Where are we going, anyway?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius grin. "To the Ravenclaw dormitory."

---

Lily adjusted her robe and Ravenclaw tie before descending the stairs. Her hand trailed lightly along the rail, and she took the opportunity to glance at who was in the common room.

A few friends, a few other years, and a boy she knew from the Quidditch team.

"Lily!" he exclaimed with a grin, getting out of his chair. "Um, did you want to sit?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's ok, Michael," she assured him, tossing her long red hair. "Thank you."

She noticed her best friend Carol rushing over, and gently pushing her by the small of her back to the other end of the room.

"He fancies you, you know. Don't send him mixed signals, Lily," Carol whispered into her ear, shooting glances over at the beater. "He's a nut job, that one. Totally _psycho_."

Lily sighed in frustration. "You mean like _James_?"

Carol's tan skin flushed at the name and shook her head in protest. "Oh no, James is a handsome wizard. He's so charming, sweet, and…totally enamored with you," she finished dejectedly.

"Like I _want_ the attention from him," Lily hissed, nodding towards Michael who occasionally looked back.

The door to the common room flung open, and Sirius and James sauntered in.

"Speak of the _devil_."

Sirius walked with an obvious cocky swagger, and James wasn't much different. He just failed to flaunt it as well as Sirius.

"Oi! Is Janine here?" Sirius hollered, smirking at James. "Potter here has some business with her."

Lily narrowed her eyes as James elbowed his friend, and gave a mocking smile to them. "Sorry, but she's in the library."

Sirius' head turned to face her, pleasantly surprised. "Evans," he nodded, grinning widely. "How kind of you to inform us. Thanks," he said, bowing his head in mock gratefulness.

He and James left the room just as suddenly. And James had failed to acknowledge Lily.

"But then, there's that Sirius," Carol whispered excitedly, smiling widely. "He's equally adorable. And _twice_ the charm…" she trailed off dreamily.

"And twice the asshole," Lily muttered bitterly. "Carol, don't even bother. To him, you're just a piece of meat."

"I can live with that," Carol insisted seriously. "But I could be the girl that changes him _forever_."

"Yes, I'm sure he could label you as 'The One Who Got Away'," Lily murmured dryly, scoffing.

"Do you really think?" Carol asked excitedly again. "Oh…I really _could_ be…"

She groaned, and turned away from her friend. "I'm heading off to the library," she said.

---

Lily ran a finger along the titles of the dusty tomes, looking impatiently for the book on dangerous potions. She was one shelf away from the tables lined up in the library.

She stopped cold upon hearing James' voice from the tables.

Oh God, she had forgotten she had pointed them here. Ew, and he was sure to see her, and begin harassing her again.

"Janine," James said in a friendly voice, lowering himself into the chair.

Lily peered through the gaps in the shelf to see what he was doing. He had taken the chair next to the petite blonde who was grinning deliriously up at him.

"Why James," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "If I had known I was going to run into you, I would have dressed a little better—"

"You look perfect," James assured her with a smile, placing a hand on her arm. "See, Janine, there's a reason I'm here…"

She looked up at him anxiously, hanging onto his every last word. "Yes?"

Lily was disgusted with the girl.

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head as though he were nervous. "Well, to be honest, I don't really know how to say this…" he said, gazing at the wall.

"Oh, you can do it."

"I'm a bit nervous," he said with a weak chuckle. "God, I-I've never been this nervous before…"

Janine's mouth hung open, and Lily was under the impression that James was talking to a fish with lipstick that was too dark.

"It's ok, James," she said eagerly, brushing back wisps of blonde hair; a bit nervous herself.

"Ok," he replied, dropping his hands to his lap, then bring one back up to muss his raven-black hair. "Janine, I want…can we…no, that's not right…"

Lily saw Janine place a hand on top of his as an act of reassurance.

"I'll just come right out and say it," James told her in a drawling kind of voice. "Will you go with me? To Hogsmeade?"

Lily felt sick, and it felt as though her stomach had plummeted to her toes. What was happening?

There was no way she was jealous. It must have been something she ate, or…

---

James walked out of the library, feeling physically ill.

He figured that in the long run, Sirius was probably right. If he played his cards right, Lily would see him and Janine all the time. And any normal person would probably start to get jealous…

James ran a hand through his rumpled hair absent-mindedly as he strode through the hallways. He knew that it would be a matter of hours before the entire school knew that he was taking Janine out.

As usual, most of the female population would be incredibly bitter, but then they'd figure he would toss her aside in a matter of weeks—again.

He had the tendency to not hold onto any girls for a long period of time. His record so far was three weeks. At least, that's what Lily shrieked at him when he had promised to be loyal…

---

Lily bumped casually into Janine on her way out of the Library, as though she needed conformation about what she had overheard.

"Oh, Lily, I can't believe it!" Janine squealed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "James asked me out on a date. A _date_ with James _Potter_. Can you _believe_ it?" she sighed dreamily.

Lily shifted her two books from one hand to the other uncomfortably. "You don't say? That's so wonderful, Janine. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah…I'm just glad he's stopped chasing you, and seen who really has feelings for him. I mean, you don't even _like_ him. I can't really see how, though. He's so sensitive and perfect. Not to mention how attractive he is. Oh, but I'm sure you don't really see him in that way. He must be awfully annoying to you…again, I can't see how," she grinned.

"Yeah," Lily responded flatly. "He is pretty obnoxious, chasing me around no matter how I shoot him down. Anyway, I have other plans that don't include him. I already know what I want to do after we graduate, and he's not involved in any of them, except the occasional reunion."

Janine raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well, anyway, I need to catch up with some friends. Spread the good news, you know?"

"Yeah, ok, you go do that," Lily insisted brightly. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Bye, Lily!" Janine shouted from across the way.

Well. Mystery solved.

---

**A/N:** Alright, so that was the first chapter! I'm glad some of you got interested by the prologue. Can anyone tell me why when I upload stars don't work? That's very annoying. Lol, sorry if I sound like I'm on crack, and all my stars show up… Eh.

So I hope you read, review, and enjoy. I quite like this story and I hope you do, too! It's my first time veering away from a D/Hr romance, so tell me how I'm doing! :D

[Submitted: June 21, 2004]


	3. Idiocy Can Be Helpful

**_Disclaimer:_** I forgot about this guy, didn't I? Lol, well… I don't own the Marauders or Lily. But I do own Janine, and all those other people. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2—Idiocy Can Be Helpful**

* * *

"You're an idiot," Remus scoffed at his friend. "How could you possibly think that a girl like Lily would be jealous of you and that…_girl_?"

Sirius feigned hurt, and said in a wounded voice, "I resent that remark, Moony. It was my idea."

Remus smiled, nodding his head as though it was all clear now. "You mean you _resemble_ that remark."

Sirius cocked his head, looking like he was processing it's meaning. "I resemble…_Ohh_, I get it. Nice. Very nice, Moony," he said sarcastically. "I resemble an idiot. Very mature."

"Yes, well," Remus responded, adjusting his badge. "As I was saying, James, it'll never work. You picked an airhead. A gossip, and a girl who Lily would be ashamed to be jealous of. Even _if_ it works, she'll be angry with you for 'inadvertently' making her envy a girl who isn't worth her time."

"Janine is a perfectly respectable—"

"—whore," Remus finished reasonably. "Prongs, it isn't hard to see that she gives it out anytime, anywhere. I think if Lily is as smart as we _know_ she is, then she'll see that you're only dating this girl for what she gives without question."

"And the problem with that is…?" Sirius said, twirling a hand to motion continuance.

Remus turned to face Sirius, with an amused smirk. "Even you must've seen this?"

"No…I don't see the problem with this."

"Padfoot…Lily will find James to be a regular, horny, female-user. She isn't into those types of guys. Who could like someone who uses people like that?"

"You see, Moony, it's called appeal. Why do you think I have so many girls chasing after _me_? I'm emotionally unavailable, and I cause heartache. It's every female's dream to make me finally settle down."

"Except Lily's," Remus amended, sitting down.

"Well, you can hardly classify James under _my_ dating standards—"

"Hello? I'm still in the room," James interrupted grouchily. "And it's just about time for Quidditch practice, so you may continue, but _please_ don't mind my absence."

---

James floated lazily over the Pitch, wearily eyeing his teammates and faintly hearing them scold the new Keeper. 

His eyes scanned the field, piercing through the air to find the Snitch. After a good ten minutes of looking, he spotted a faint twinkle of gold and a flash of wings.

_Finally_, James thought, gripping his broom tightly, and tilting downward. His speed picked up gradually until he was near about level with the Snitch.

This was it. This was the finish line.

He reached out his hand, meanwhile urging his broom along. Almost there…

"JAMES!" shrieked a girl from below him. "GO, JAMES!"

_Ignore her,_ his brain commanded, and he urged his broom faster to make up for the distraction.

The wind whistled past him, ruffling his hair just the way he liked it. He vaguely saw the seats around the Pitch whiz past as his fingers curled in anticipation of the Snitch.

"YOU CAN DO IT, JAMES!" the female shrieked excitedly.

_Well that's stupid. Of course I can,_ he thought.

But the girl had officially distracted him, and the sweet victory that was so close had vanished. Elusively.

The captain blew the whistle signifying the end of practice, and said the spell that caused all the balls to return to their spot.

James watched the Snitch fold its wings and fall gently into place.

Aggravated, he touched back down to reality in search of the girl who broke his concentration.

A familiar face ran up to him, and threw her arms around him excitedly. "You were great, James," the girl breathed.

"Thanks, Janine," he mumbled through grit teeth.

"You'll get it next time for sure, huh?" she asked breathily.

He forced a smile, and let his eyes trail over to her companion. Lily.

"Evans," he nodded curtly.

Her face was serious, and she nodded as well. "Potter."

Janine latched her elbow possessively to his, grinning over at the 'former' object of his affections. "This is so cute, you guys! Oh…I think I see Kerry, and I haven't told her the news yet!"

She removed her arm, and gave James a kiss on the cheek. "Ooh, sweaty," she giggled, and ran off.

Lily's hands were behind her back, and she rocked back and forth on her heels. Noting his tension, she said softly, "If it's any consolation, I told her not to yell. I know it must be difficult to be up there trying to find it, without having her piercing screams on top of it all."

"Yeah," he admitted, grinning.

It was Lily. She picked up on things most girls didn't. She sympathized with him, and she knew what he liked and didn't like. Whether she wanted to admit or not, she was destined for him.

Her emerald eyes left his hazel ones, and she glanced down at herself. "What, did I spill something?" she asked nervously under his scrutiny.

"Er, no," he replied, still smiling.

"Then _what_?" she asked bewildered.

"Nothing," James insisted, wiping off the grin.

"So. Janine is certainly excited that the pair of you are together. Tell me," she began sharply, "how long before you break her heart?"

Another thing about Lily. She always seemed to bring up the things he wanted to talk about least. It was almost like she was testing him, time and time again. She was never afraid to be blunt.

"Evans, I would never purposely break a girl's heart," James replied smoothly.

She blinked, and granted a nod. "Well. In any case, I won't keep you from your shower. Have a good day, Potter."

It was hard to tell when her moods would sway like that.

_From friendly to frigid in 2 seconds flat,_ James thought wryly.

---

Lily rolled her eyes and mentally envisioned using her wand to shut Janine up for the last time.

"…So he's not as annoying as usual, right? I think he was so cute, being all openly affectionate with me. I imagine you're just about kicking yourself right about now," Janine sighed. "He's the perfect boyfriend, in my opinion. I think he's just all-around perfect, actually."

Lily was a friendly person by nature, but this was just ridiculous!

"Janine, I'm going to head to bed, ok?"

"That's ok, I'll go talk to—"

Lily didn't wait to hear who was going to be tormented next. She slammed her door shut, and walked over to her bed.

As a force of habit, she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her white nightgown before pulling back the covers.

She crawled into bed, absolutely exhausted. It was Sunday night, at 11. She should have been asleep by now…classes were _tomorrow_.

---

James immediately confronted his friend the next morning when he awoke. Janine was completely horrific.

"Sirius, what were you _thinking_?" he demanded, thrusting aside Padfoot's curtains. "Janine isn't human; she's a…a…_clingy_ THING!"

Of course, Remus was already awake and watched James stab his finger into Sirius' chest. "I hate to say I told you so, mate…" he began with a smug smirk.

"Don't even finish that sentence if you plan on living to see another full moon, Moony!" James growled, rising from the bed.

Sirius brushed back his bed-matted hair, and tilted his head. "Prongs, I don't see the problem here. Lily certainly seems less than thrilled."

"Yes, well, _anyone_ would be less than thrilled to be with Janine," James snapped. "She's ungodly, and _evil_! She's driving me insane, and it hasn't even been 24 hours!"

Sirius watched in amusement as James threw up his arms in frustration, and knocked irritably on Peter's bedpost. "I'm telling you, Prongs, one heavy snog with her, and you'll be sold. One heavy snog with Lily watching…and you'll be set."

James glared at him as Wormtail opened the curtains of his bed and looked out bleary eyed.

"What's all the…" he paused to yawn, "commotion about?"

James turned to face Peter and sighed. "Janine is my new 'girlfriend' and I hate her! I cannot _stand_ her! It's all Padfoot's fault!"

Peter rose an eyebrow and said, "Then break up with her," as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Which, it undoubtedly was. James fantasized briefly.

"It's not just to be going out with Janine," Sirius cut in with an annoyed voice. "It's to make Evans jealous, thank you very much."

"Don't act so annoyed that your plan was put into question," Remus said, yanking on some clothes.

"It's a bloody brilliant one! Evans won't know what to _do_ with herself she'll be so jealous!" Sirius protested, running a comb through his hair.

James sat moodily on his bed, mulling things over. "At least I got her to feel something other than hatred towards me last night," he mused calmly and softly.

Sirius shot Remus a triumphant smile, and nodded. "What did I tell you? Worked like a charm, didn't it?"

"Not quite. She was in an apologetic sort of mood when Janine ruined my practice. At least, she was until she turned into a frigid ice queen in about all of two seconds."

"Evans is hot, I'll admit, but I don't understand what you see in her," Sirius murmured, watching Peter crawl back into bed.

---

Lily angrily pushed her eggs aside, wondering when Janine had figured her as a new best friend.

"So anyway, I couldn't find him this morning, but luckily enough, we've got him for our first class of the day. And I was _thinking_—"

Lily mentally pictured her pancake to be Janine's face, and mashed it and tore it to shreds. It looked completely unappetizing when she had finished mutilating it, and of course, Janine had a comment about that, too.

"Lily, what in the world did you do to that poor pancake?" she exclaimed indignantly as though the thing had actual feelings.

"It was staring at me," she bit out sarcastically, glaring at her friend Carol who was sitting further away than usual.

Janine tossed her a weird look, but Lily didn't care. The girl was as dim as she was slutty. A known fact.

_What does James _see_ in her?_ Lily wondered off-handedly.

The thought surprised her, but she didn't have a mental battle with herself. It wasn't an odd, jealous type of question. She would question _anyone_ who chose to go out with Janine.

She risked a glance over at the Gryffindor table, and saw that James wasn't with his gang of friends, and felt curious. Her curiosity was soon satisfied when she felt a presence behind her.

"Janine," he murmured in a husky sort of voice, wrapping his arms around Janine's back.

Lily automatically moved over so he could sit if he so chose, and James naturally took the seat. He nodded briskly at her, and offered a neutral smile.

Lily stared at him from the corner of her eye, admiring the messily adorable dark hair and the piercing hazel eyes.

She had to give herself a mental shake, before turning her attentions back to the uneaten food on her plate.

It was as though James knew what she was doing, and the moment she averted her gaze, James looked at her plate.

"Eat up, Evans. I never pegged you as an anorexic." He paused, eyeing her pancake. "I also ever pegged you as the violent type towards your food."

Lily glared as Janine giggled at the comments, and James threw a smug smirk in her direction. As if to say, 'I am 100% over you'.

"I ought to slap you for talking so inappropriately towards me," Lily snapped, dropping her fork. It clattered loudly on her dish.

"And I ought to report you for being so humorless," James returned snarkily. "It's _got_ to be illegal to be so stiff."

She rose from the bench angrily. "Enjoy your breakfast," she growled, looking once more in Carol's direction.

Nothing.

---

Lily had retreated to none other than the Library, her refuge of choice. She still had an hour before Charms would start, which gave her room to complete her History of Magic essay due next week.

She was nearly bored to tears, poring over the dull book for useful information to use. As a result from craning her neck out of habit, Lily was left with a horrible crick in her neck.

She massaged it roughly, pushing her fingers deeply into her pale skin, moving in circles around the sore area. There was nothing to do about her back beside stretch languidly in her seat.

Unfortunately, someone caught her mid-stretch, so that her chest was stuck uncomfortably too far into the air as her back curved to get out the kinks. She knew she hated that stretch for _one_ thing or another!

"Evans," greeted a cool voice from beside her.

Lily knew it was James without another glance, and glared irritably in his direction. "What do you want?" she demanded harshly.

"Do you always need to be so frigid with me?" he asked in return to her question.

"Yes, I do," Lily replied, reverting to hating him with every bone in her body. "Go away if you have nothing useful to tell me."

"How about the bell's going to ring in two minutes?" James offered in a manner that he clearly thought helpful.

She snapped the large book shut, and shoved it into her bag. After she had packed up all her things, and slung the bag onto her shoulder, Lily stood to face him.

He had been waiting patiently beside her without speaking.

"Thank you," she said tight-lipped, before turning on her heel with the swish of her knee-length skirt.

Again, James chose to say nothing.

---

James watched her leave, feeling somewhat like he had failed. The day was long from over, as well as his sham of a relationship.

He figured that tonight he would need a release of sorts, and hoped that Janine would be feeling friendly tonight. But not _too_ friendly.

Not yet.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, feeling suddenly drained of energy and tired.

It was positively amazing how much effort he put into trying to have a relationship with Lily Evans. It was positively amazing how she didn't appreciate a single thing it did. It was positively amazing how she didn't seem to return his affections a single bit.

There were glimmers of those shining moments where it seemed that it was working. But those moments were over almost quicker than the blink of an eye.

Because Lily had that uncanny ability to switch gears when he thought he had finally opened a door to _something_ helpful.

Take last night, for example.

James heard the bell ring himself, and Lily was long gone. But his feet remained firmly rooted to the spot he was occupying. And randomly, thoughts of her flowed into his mind. Thoughts he knew she would hate.

For that simple reason, James Potter enjoyed the images thoroughly.

---

**A/N:** Thank you everyone, for your reviews! It's nice to see some people are paying attention to me, and my new ship (meaning new to me)! I appreciated it very much, so thanks again.

I'm going to taunt you right now, and say that the future of this fic is an exciting and original one, I hope. I don't know how many of you have been wondering what I was blathering on about in the prologue, but I quite like the idea. And the best part for you, is it's only 3 chapters away! Hehe, so review or something with your ideas!

Finally, if you want an email notification from me when I update, please tell me (and leave a name/place to email you) and I shall put you on. Mind you, you will receive these _everytime_ I update; not just for this story.

Later days, and I hope you enjoyed this installation!

[Submitted: July 6, 2004]


End file.
